A happily ever after
by HimeAmuchan
Summary: Mikan is the princess of japan this was orderd to only be a secret so no touble would happen.. But Natsume knew about it.. When an accident happened Natsume was blamed... So one day Natsume promised to keep it a secret in one condition.... NxM
1. The Princess's Secret

Hello everyone please enjoy my story!! x

__________________________________________________________________________

RIIIINNNGGG!!!!

"Waahh!!!!!!!! I have to hurry!!!" Mikan said as she stood up and hurried for some quick bath.

She brushed her hair and wore her cute headband which is has the colour pink and has a cute pink ribbon.

"Pincess Sakura breakfast is ready and your mom is calling you." Izumi, her maid said.

"Okay, I'll just follow you, you can go ahead!" Mikan said as she hurried powdering her face and putting some of her fancy cologne.

She hurried downstairs as her Mom waits at their huge Dinning room.

"Good morning mom!!" She said as she hurried to her seat and sighed.

She began eating her breakfast.

"I'm done! Gochisosama!" She said as she went out side and rode her limousine.

"Eichi-kun can you please drive faster, Um.. I think I'm late.." Mikan said as she do the puppy eyes.

"Right away, princess.." He said as he drove faster.

"Is the princess excited about the first day of school in Gakuen Alice?" Eichi asked.

"Well… A little.."

As they arrived the school the huge gates opened and students lined up looking at the long, pink limousine.

"Wow.. The school is big!!" Mikan said as she was amazed.

Mikan went down the pink and long limousine and the students began to whisper..

"Wow… what a cute girl.. She has perfect curls and long hair.." a girl said.

"She also has smooth and white face, she's also has a pinkish cheeks!! How cute!!" A boy said.

"She's like a doll!! But more like a princess!!" Girls said.

The bell rings and Mikan was confused looking at her paper saying,

"_Go to the 4__th__ floor and find the 5__th__ room"_

_-Eichi-kun_

"Okay… I have to go to the 4th floor and find the fifth floor.." Mikan said softly.

She walked and walked up…

"This school is so huge!! I'm tired!" She said making a worried face.

As she walked more, she found the room. She was about to open the door but someone hold her shoulder, its was Mr. Narumi.

"Hi! You must be Ms. Sakura!!! Your such a cute girl!!! By the way I'm your teacher Mr. Narumi! Just wait here until I tell the signal okay?" Mr. Narumi said.

"Hai!" As she show him her angelic smile.

"_So cute!!! x"_

"Ohayou my wonderful students!!!!!!!!! We have a new student!!!! Ms. Sakura come in!"

A graceful girl came in and smiled angelically.

"Ohayou Minna-san!! Watashi wa Mikan Sakura desu!!" Mikan said as she looked at the class.

Group of boys formed and made a fan club named "Hime Mikan-chan!!!"

"Mikan you can seat beside Natsume… There that boy.." Mr. Narumi said.

"Uhm… who?" Mikan said innocently.

"_whoa!! So cute!!!" _"Uhm.. The boy with the manga on his face.." He said as he points the raven haired boy.

Mikan walked trough her seat and looked at the weird boy sleeping.

"What.." Natsume said as he took off his manga in his face showing a deep glare.

"_What? Who's this girl!! She!! What!!!"_ Natsume thought as he looks at the princess of Japan.

"Well.. well…. Why is a princess here?" Natsume said as Mikan closed his mouth by her hands.

"Don't dare tell anyone!!" Mikan said.

"Don't tell anyone what?" a girl said

"Oh… uhm…. That I love ichigo?" Mikan said with an innocent face.

"WAA!!! KAWAII DESU!!!!!!" All of them said except for Natsume.

As she turned back she saw Hotaru.

"Hotaru!! I missed you!!" Mikan said and went running in slow motion.

"Hotaru.. do you know that boy?" She said as she hugged Hotaru.

"You Baka stay away from me!!"

"Then, who is he!!" She said as she releases the hug.

"He's Natsume Hyuuga, age, 15 and a son of the Hyuuga corporation which has a business of 160 hotels, 60 restaurants, 80 star hotel, 80 star restaurants, and 50 beach resorts.. You have to pay for that information.. it will be um… 5,000 rabbits" Hotaru said.

"WHAT!!??" She said as she give the rabbits.

"_Do I know him?..." Mikan thought._

Thank you for reading!! x I'm sorry if it's a boring story but I'll try my best to make it better. Please review.


	2. MrFlower

Please enjoy!! w

**FLASHBACK**

"_I love flowers, flowers, flowers, flowers, they are so cute like a sun shine in my pocket!" A little Mikan said as she pick up her favourite flowers._

"_Oi little girl… Don't pick my flowers…" A raven haired boy said._

_Natsume pulled her hair and tried to burn her hair. Her tears formed on her chocolate coloured eye and it dropped on her smooth skin._

"_You…..you… You're a bad person!! Stay away from me!!" Mikan said as she threw the flowers to Natsume's face._

_Natsume released the girl and the girl run in fear and only cried while running so… she fell and got a wound._

"_What the-" Natsume said as he rushed going to the crying girl._

"_Stop crying now would you?" Natsume said._

"_You're a bad person!! Don't touch me!!" Mikan said as she continued to cry._

"_I'm….I-…I'm sorry.." Natsume said having a hard time saying the words._

_He helped Mikan and cleaned her wound. Mikan grabbed the bandages and put it in her wound._

"_Can we be friends?" Mikan said to the cold boy._

"_hn.." _

"_Yehey.. So were friends then!" _

_Natsume knew that the girl was a princess and never told her. They became friends.. but one day the two was separated._

"_Mikan! Lets go!" Yuuka her mom said._

"_No mom! Please let me go!!! I don't want to leave Mr. Flower!!" Mikan said and cried._

"_Mikan!!" Her mom said as she pull her inside the car._

_As her mom pulled her a ring fell from her pocket and Natsume saw it. _

"_Mikan you dro-" _

"_Goodbye Mr. Flower!! I'll miss you!! I promise you I'll come back!!!" Mikan said shouting at the window of the limousine._

**END OF THE FLASHBACK**

"Mikan! Mikan!! You Baka!!! Don't sleep in Jinno-sensei's class!!" Whispered Hotaru.

Mikan woke up as she saw Natsume staring at her.

"What?" Mikan said softly only Natsume could hear.

"…."

It was break at last and Mikan was called by Mr. Narumi.

"Mikan.. Can you please tell Natsume that he will be the one guiding you in everything at school okay?" Mr. Narumi said.

"Hai!!" Mikan said cheerfully.

Mikan ate her break at a sakura tree and the cool breeze of the air, the sun shining makes it a perfect place to eat.

"I love this place…." Mikan said as she finished her break.

"Oi…." A boy said.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! YOU S—SCA-RED ME!!" Mikan said as she tried to move away.

"Oh.. Its you Natsume.." Mikan said with a sigh.

"By the way Natsume Mr. Narumi said you'll be guiding me in everything at school"

"Hn.."

Mikan sat beside him and fell asleep. The wind makes it more comfortable and the shine of the sun makes it perfect.

"_What the-? What is this girl thinking? Is she one of the fan girls? She.. she looks so cute while sleeping… What! What am I thinking! Am I crazy? She looks like a pig sleeping in a pigsty…. But how could I tell her that I was the boy before.." _Natsume thought.

He played with the ring which Mikan dropped a long time ago. He remembered it like it was just yesterday.

"Huh… What's that?.." Mikan said as she yawned.

"….." He didn't reply and kept the ring in his pocket.

"You know.. You remind me of someone… someone That's really important to me… but then I don't really know his name.. And you two look a lot!! He likes flowers because he was angry at me when I picked his flowers so I called him "Mr. Flower".." she told Natsume.

"_You even picked a dumb name.. You're really crazy…" Natsume thought._

"Let's go we have to go back for class.." Mikan said as she pulled Natsume and they both fell down. [Mikan was on the top and Natsume was landed by Mikan]

Natsume pushed Mikan's head closer to his which makes Mikan blush hard.

"Hahaha!! What do you think? Did you think that I'll kiss a ugly girl like you? I don't even like you…" Natsume said as he laughed at Mikan.

"_Mikan, please try not to cry even once please don't cry Mikan be strong..!!" Mikan thought._

But then tears fell on Mikan's soft and smooth skin and she ran away from Natsume heading to the rest room.

"Mikan… Why are you crying? Don't be sad…" Mikan said as she washed her face.

Mikan headed to her classroom and went to her seat.

"Something wrong, Mikan?" Hotaru said.

"Nothing at all, Hotaru.." Mikan replied while staring at the window.

"_Is he skipping class? What a pathetic loser…" Mikan thought._

Please review!! J


	3. The Consequence

Yehey!! Chapter 3 is here!!!!! Enjoy!!!

*********o*********

_Chapter 3- The Consequence _

*****************o*****************

Mikan was heading to her locker and she saw a specialty paper saying,

"_Dear Princess of Pig,_

_Come to the Sakura Tree at 4:00 pm_

_SHARP_

_Or Else…._

_-Natsume Hyuuga"_

"Eh? What does he means?" Mikan thought and had a curious face.

She went to the Sakura tree at the exact time as the note says. Natsume was sitting behind the sakura tree and was reading a manga.

"Hey you! What do you need?" Mikan said as she looked at Natsume seriously.

"Did you know what problem you caused you little nasty girl?" Natsume said.

"What, I don't understand.."

"What you did earlier… When you tried stilling a kiss from me.. Someone saw us and I was blamed.."

"What!!? For your Information!! I didn't stole a kiss from you and second I it was an accident!!"

"Well…. I could forgive you if you'd be my girl friend…"

"No way you loser!! I will not and never be!!"

"So…. Maybe I'll tell everyone your deepest secret.."

"WHAT!!!?? DON'T!!!!!!!!" Mikan screamed in terror.

"So then… will you be?"

"Okay... Yes…. I'll be your "Girl Friend"" She said as she agreed and made an annoyed face.

"You'll be calling me By my first name okay or else..." Natsume said.

"Yes, Natsume-koi.." Mikan said as she have a very annoyed face.

"Okay then… I'll see you tomorrow Polka…" Natsume said.

"_Huh polka? Why so sudden? What does he means?? Polka… polka.. POLKA!!" Mikan thought._

"YOU PERVERT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mikan said as she ran away and rode her pink and long limousine.

"Mom!! I'm home!!" Mikan said to her mom and hugged her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Welcome back, my cute little princess!" Yuka said as she hugged her back.

"You're highness you're food is ready.." Izumi said emotionlessly.

"Come my dear princess… Lets eat" Her mom said.

"Wow there's a lot of food!!!" Mikan said happily as she started eating the Baked Halibut Provencal. Mikan ate a lot and started with her dessert.

She ate a sweet slice of Canadian Maple Sugar Pie and also ate a Chocolate Soufflés. She was so full that night. She went to her room remembering her friend "" thinking if she would meet him again and play with him once more...

"_I love you mister flower... I miss you very much…" Mikan said in her mind…_

End of Chapter 3

***************o*************


	4. A scary Monday

*********o*********

_Chapter 4- A scary Monday…_

*******************o*******************

The skies of Tokyo were really dark and it was quite cold. Rain started to fall in the dark sky and thunders seems to be wild. Mikan woke up with fear as she ran downstairs trough her Mom's room.

"Mom!! Thunders!!!!! Hide me!!!!" She said shouting with fear.

"It's okay, sweetie…. Mommy will stay with you..." Her mom said as they both went to her room changing for school.

"Sweetie…. Don't be scared… It's just a thunder..." Her mom explained.

"But-"

"Shhh…." Her mom said as she brushed her hair and tied her hair.

As they were finished, Mikan and her mom went for breakfast. The dark sky became darker as the rain became so strong.

"Sweetie… Do you like to end up with a prince?" Her mom asked.

"Well…. I don't really know… It really depends on his attitude, looks, and his love for me" She replied with a smile.

"Why so sudden, Mom?"

"Well… nothing, really..."

"Okay! I'm done!! See you later mom!" She said as she kissed her mom goodbye.

"Okay… Take care sweetie…" Her mom replied.

Mikan got her jacket and her umbrella and went to her pink and long limousine.

"It's quite cold right, Eichi-kun?" Mikan said.

"Yeah… It's really cold… It's really a bad weather…" Eichi replied.

"Well then… let's get going!" Mikan said.

Mikan looked and the window and saw the dark sky. It was raining so hard and you can only see the rain and the dark sky as the cold air blows the dried leaves making it float in the cool air.

_RING RING RING RING_

"Oh… Hello Ruka-kun!! How's my little brother doing in America?" Eichi said talking someone on his phone.

"What? I'm not little!! By the way… I'll be going back on Japan tomorrow… Pick me up at 6:00 in the morning, okay?" A boy said replying his brother.

"Okay!! Bye!! See you tomorrow!!" Eichi said as he bid goodbye.

"Bye……."

Mikan was listening and was really curious on the boy that Eichi talked to.

"Eichi-kun… Who's that?" Mikan asked.

"Well… My brother… He's coming back tomorrow and will be staying and Japan..." Eichi explained as he makes an excited face.

"I didn't really know you had a brother!!!!" Mikan said as she was shocked.

"Hehe… Were here Hime-sama..."

"I'm tired of you calling me that…. You can call me Mikan, okay?"

"Erm… Okay…"

"See you later, Eichi-kun"

Mikan went out of the limousine and opened her umbrella as she walked going to the school building. A strong wind blows Mikan's and it braked as it lands trough the went ground.

"Wahh!!! I'm so unlucky!!" Mikan shouted as a loud and long thunder appeared.

She ran in fear and didn't know what to do as she noticed there were no students.

"_Huh? Where are they? Where... It's so scary in here!!! There's no lights and only DARK!!" _Mikan thought as she searched for students and teachers.

She walked and looked in every classroom and only saw empty chairs and tables. She didn't give up and continued to look for students and teachers. The weather became worst and it was already very dark and cold.

"Hello? Is anybody there..." Mikan said as her body shakes.

"Hello??" Mikan repeated.

She walked trough every dark halls and classrooms. She sat at a side of a wall and cried. She was really scared because no one was there and it was all dark. Later someone pulled her hand and saw……

I hope you enjoyed!! Please review!!


	5. A Horrible Tuesday

Please enjoy the next chapter!!!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice…**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

*********o*********

_Chapter 5- A horrible Tuesday_

*****************o*****************

Recap:

"_Huh? Where are they? Where... It's so scary in here!!! There's no lights and only DARK!!" Mikan thought as she searched for students and teachers._

_She walked and looked in every classroom and only saw empty chairs and tables. She didn't give up and continued to look for students and teachers. The weather became worst and it was already very dark and cold. _

"_Hello? Is anybody there..." Mikan said as her body shakes._

"_Hello??" Mikan repeated._

_She walked trough every dark halls and classrooms. She sat at a side of a wall and cried. She was really scared because no one was there and it was all dark. Later someone pulled her hand and saw……_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mikan was expecting the hand was from the boy, Natsume. But it was too impossible to be in a situation like this. She decided to continue her crying and didn't even look at the person beside her. Suddenly it hugged her.

"_What? Who the heck is this person!! Trying to snatch a hug!!" Mikan thought._

She looked at the person and….

"_Natsume!! What!!?? Why!!? He? Here??!!" Mikan thought._

Mikan has blushing but hides her face still pretending that she's crying. A loud and long thunder appeared.

"WAHH!! Please don't eat me Mr. Thunder!! I don't want to!!!" Mikan said as she hugged Natsume tightly.

"Hime-sama… Ermm... I mean Mikan-chan!! Are you okay?" Eichi said worriedly looking at the both of them in wet cold water of the angry rain.

"Eichi-kun!!!" Mikan said as she ran towards him.

"Let's go then?" Eichi asked as she gave Mikan a big towel.

"Let's go, Natsume!! You're coming with us!!" Mikan said as she pulled him into the towel.

The three hurried trough the pink and long limousine as the weather becomes the wildest weather you'll ever know.

"Eichi-kun… Can you open the heater? It's really cold since you're using AIR CONDITION!!!" Mikan said as she and Natsume is frozen at their seats.

"Ah sorry!!" Eichi said as he opens the heater.

"Natsume-k-…." Mikan said as she remembered that she was his "girl friend".

"Natsume-koi… Are you cold?" Mikan said as she whispers it to Natsume.

"Hn…"

"HA… HA…. HA CHUUU!! I think I have a cold..." Mikan said.

"_What should I doo!!!! I want to sneeze!!! Waahh!!!" Natsume said to himself._

"Natsume-koi…. Your nose is getting red!! You have to sneeze now…" Mikan said as she whispered again to Natsume.

Later on… Natsume can't take the pressure of too much forcing himself not to sneeze.

"HAAA!! HAA!! HAAAAA!!!! HAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!" Natsume didn't take much and the rain got wilder than ever and crows started to fly away hearing the loud sneeze of the one and only, Natsume.

"Natsume-kun are you okay??" Eichi said as he also looked at the sleeping Mikan.

"……" Natsume didn't reply at all and begins to fall asleep on Mikan's lap.

"_They are so cute!! If they would be a couple… They would be perfect!!" Eichi thought._

When they reach the Mansion…

"Oh no!! My baby is wet!!" She said to her sleeping princess and a….

"Well…. Well….. well…. Who's the handsome boy?" Yuka asked herself and told the maids to dry the two WITHOUT waking them up.

"They are so cute together…!" Yuka said as she looked at the two sleeping in the same bed.

"Well… sleep tight you two..." She said as she leaves the room.

In the morning…

"_What the? Why Am I here with this girl? Sleeping in the same bed? What!!" Natsume thought._

He got up from the bed and looked at the book shelf and saw a manga, so he went again to the bed and tried to face the brunette girl who sleeps like an angel.

She opened her eyes seeing a boy like a model in a men's magazine. He has a messy hair, polo and only some buttons are closed and pants which makes him like a real model in a magazine.

"Oh, good morning, my dear…" Mikan said as she smiles at Natsume.

"_Did I just hear that girl!!?" Natsume thought._

"_Did I just say that? Am I dreaming he's here?? What!!!" Mikan thought._

Mikan got up and ran directly to the mirror saying "Am I dreaming!!" and slaps herself and even pinched her face.

"Oi little girl… Are you crazy…" Natsume said as he went near to Mikan.

"Don't come near me!! What are you doing here!!?" Mikan said as she points her brush on Natsume.

"I don't even know… I just woke up in here..." Natsume said as he proves his answer.

"MOM!!!!!" Mikan screamed and all the birds flew away from the mansion.

"Mikan sweetie, what's wrong?" Her mom said as she was worried about her little princess.

"Mom… what is he doing here?"

"Well… since his also wet as you yesterday… I think he would stay here a bit since you two looked horrible…" Her mom explained.

"I hope you understand sweetie..." Her mom added as she makes Mikan agree to her making a puppy eye.

"Well…" She looks at her Mom's eye at it was so innocent.

"Well… I understand..."

"You're such a good girl sweetie!!!" Her Mom cheered.

Suddenly someone knocked the door.

"Yes? Come in…" Yuka said.

"Majesty… There's a guest downstairs..." Izumi said as she reported the news emotionlessly.

"Okay…. We'll just follow you…" Yuka said as she drags the two downstairs.

"Oh hello, Majesty…." Eichi he said as he bowed.

"This is my brother, Ruka Nogi, he came back to Japan and I wanted you to meet him…" Eichi said.

"Nice to meet you, Your Majesty..." Ruka said and bowed.

"Please to meet you, Ruka..." Yuka said as she thinks how handsome and a gentle man he was.

"By the way… This is my daughter Mikan… And now you know that she is a princess… Please never tell that to anyone... We don't want Mikan to have a hard time on her school. I also don't want her to be kidnapped or what so ever because of that…" Yuka explained as she begged Ruka.

"If that's the case… I promise you… It will remain a secret…" Ruka said as he promised the Queen.

"Thank you very much, Ruka-kun!" The brunette haired girl said as she angelically smiled on Ruka, which makes him blush.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I hope you enjoy


	6. My Dates!

Please enjoy the next chapter!!!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice…**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

*********o*********

_Chapter 6- My Dates?!!_

*****************o*****************

Days had passed and It was a Saturday morning..

"Natsume-koi... can you please go home now…." Mikan said as she was really annoyed.

"No..." He said as he pulled Mikan closer.

"What are you doing!!!??"

"Hn…" He said as he puts his head closer to Mikan's.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!!? HEELP!! HELP!!!!!!!" Mikan screamed.

"Shut up..." Natsume said as he kissed Mikan.

"You pervert!!! What are you even thinking!!?" Mikan said as she looked at Natsume's eyes.

"Would you go with me later at 8:00 at the evening?" Natsume asked.

"Yes!! I loved to go!!" Mikan said as she smiled at the raven haired boy.

"_What!! Did I just say…? Maybe it's because of this feeling I had… What is this? Is it love?" Mikan thought._

"I'll go then… See you later… Princess Polka…" Natsume said as he left the room.

Mikan didn't mind the word "Polka" as she was thinking what she would wear for the evening with Natsume.

"_Is this a date!! I'm sure am excited… I think I love this boy… What!!.... Do I really love him...?" Mikan thought._

As the evening came Mikan dressed herself. She wore a simple white dress and has a ribbon tied in it in the middle of the dress. She tied her hair into to pigtails and her curls were so perfect. She wore a cute necklace and her pink cheeks make her gorgeous.

"_I'm so excited!!!!!!" Mikan thought._

"Sweetie... Were do you think are you going?" Her Mom asked.

"Well… Natsume invited me to somewhere important..." Mikan explained.

"So that's it… Hehehe..." She looks at Mikan as if she was saying "So you're going to a date!!"

"So can I go?" Mikan asked.

"Of course!!! What do you think I'll answer you!!?" Her Mom said as someone knocked the door.

Mrs. Sakura opened the door and saw a handsome raven haired boy.

"Good evening Mrs. Sakura…" Natsume said as he acted so polite.

"Why hello!!" Her mom replied.

"Well… Mom we'll be going..." Mikan said to her Mom.

"We'll be back later at 11…" Natsume told Mikan's Mom as the two rode the red Ferrari.

As 30 minutes passed…

"Are we there yet?" Mikan asked.

"…..Maybe 5 more minutes…" Natsume said coldly.

5 minutes later…

"We're here…" Natsume said at the bored Mikan.

"Finally…" Mikan said as she got out of the car.

They went to a new beach restaurant.

"Wow!! I love this place!!" Mikan said as she looked at the sea.

As they find their seat the sea breeze calmly blew and the sound of the sea was so gentle.

It's like music made by the sea itself

"So what do you like?" Natsume said as she saw Mikan looking enjoyed.

"Well…. Maybe a chocolate fondant, Mash potatoes, and a strawberry shake!!" Mikan replied.

He ordered the food Mikan liked and ordered the same. The food was served quickly and Mikan was quite impressed.

"Wow!! It looks great!!" Mikan said as she started eating her food.

_Utau you ni massugu ni  
Uta no ue wo nobiteiku_

Natsume's phone rang.

"Excuse me, Mikan…" He said as he went to the restroom and answered the phone.

"_Hey my Cutie!! Where are you!! I'm waiting for you here in front of your house!! Where are you, babe?" _ A girl said.

"Wait for me there, okay cutie..." Natsume replied.

"I'll be waiting, babe…" The girl said.

Natsume exited the restroom and sneaked from Mikan.

After an hour…

"Where could Natsume be the restaurant is almost closing…" Mikan thought.

"Ms. Here's your bill…" The waiter said as Mikan also paid the food Natsume ate.

After Another hour…..

_Natsume…. Where are you??_

_-Mikan._

She sent a message as tears fall to her eyes.

"Maybe I should go home…." Mikan said as she left the table.

_Everyday yeah! _

_Taisetsu Nano_

_Everyday yeah!  
Suki desu_

She looked at her phone and saw a message.

_Sorry Mikan there was an emergency at my house… I'm really sorry..._

_-Natsume_

_Please don't show your face to me again…_

_-Mikan... _

She sent Natsume and cried. She looked money from her bag and there was none…

"_Oh no… How will I go home…? I don't even know this place…._" Mikan thought and cried more.

She walked and saw a park. There, she sat on a bench and thought if some would save her. She looked at the shining moon dancing with the twinkling stars. The wind was also joining the dance as it slowly blows the cool air.

Mikan heard footsteps and her heart was beating so fast. She was so scared and thought someone would kidnap her and take her somewhere she doesn't know.

"Mikan? Is it you??" It was a boy… It was none other than, Ruka.

"R-Ruka!!" Mikan said as she stood up and hugged Ruka.

Ruka took her to his car and tried his best to stop Mikan from crying.

"Now… now… Hime-sama… Don't cry…" Ruka said as he looked at the girl crying like a little girl lost her candy.

"Please… don't call me Hime-sama… just call me by my name… Mikan…" She explained as she looked at the boy smiling like at angel.

"Okay then… Mikan-chan…" He said as he whipped her tears.

"Don't cry… It makes me sad and makes me want to cry too…." Ruka said as he smiled at the crying girl.

Mikan calmed down and smiled just for Ruka. Ruka blushed and smiled back at Mikan…

"_He looks like an angel…. He's much better than Natsume…." Mikan thought._

They stopped in an ice cream shop and there Ruka ordered Mikan a strawberry ice cream special.

"Do you like it?" Ruka asked Mikan.

"Yesh!!!!" Mikan said as she smiled happily.

"Do you like some?" Mikan asked Ruka as she gave a spoon of sweet strawberry ice cream. [She used the same spoon as hers]

"Wow… The couple is so cute!!" A girl said.

"Yeah!! They look cute together!!" Another girl said.

"No…. I don't want some…" Ruka said blushing.

"Don't be shy!! Just taste it!!" Mikan said as she put the sweet strawberry ice cream in his mouth.

"See? It's yummy, right?" Mikan said as she continued eating the ice cream.

Ruka blushed hard. Mikan noticed that Ruka was all red.

"Ruka-kun… Are you okay?" She said as she moved beside Ruka.

"Yeah!" Ruka said as he blushed harder.

"But, you don't look okay!" Mikan said as she moved closer.

They were so close their foreheads bumped.

"Really?" Mikan asked once again.

"Yes…" Ruka said as he blushed harder.

"Well…. Okay…" Mikan said as she moved away but then she slipped because of her clumsiness.

They accidentally kissed.

"Oh!! Sorry Ruka-kun!!" Mikan said as she blushed hard like Ruka.

People were looking at them and even the people outside the shop looked at them.

"Wow!! They actually kissed!!! They are so sweet!!!" A boy said.

"They are a good couple!!"

"Wow!!!!!!!!!! So much cuteness!!"

Then a girl went in front of them and asked.

"Are you a couple…? If you are… Then you'll make as all happy because you two make a good match… Well….. Maybe I'm a fan already…. So please don't disappoint me…" The girl said as she looked both of them.

"Well… Of course we are!!" Mikan said as she hugged Ruka.

"WAAAHH!!! THEY ARE SO CUTE~!!!!" They all said.

When Mikan finished her Ice cream they went home and said 'bye' to everyone.

"It was fun there, Ruka-kun!!" Mikan said.

"Well… what I said there….. Well…. Sorry….. I want to see the little girl be happy….. But then thank you also for what you did to make me happy…." Mikan said as she explained the thing happened about Natsume.

"Well…. It's okay…." Ruka said as he smiled at Mikan.

As they reached home they both went in and had a smiling face.

"Mikan… Where's Natsume? I thought you're with him?" Her Mom asked.

"Mom….. He ditched me....." Mikan said as she smiled at Ruka.

"Oh… I see…." Her Mom said as she was confused that she was still happy.

"Well….. Why so happy then?"

"Ruka was incredible!!!" Mikan said as she explained what happened except the kissing thingy.

"Well… I'm happy that you're also happy…" Her Mom said as she hugged Mikan.

Mikan went to her room and changed her dress into pajamas.

She looked at her phone and saw a message saying:

_Hey who the heck are you!!? Huh! Are you stealing my babe away from me? Well never!!!!!!_

_-Luna_

"_Who the heck is Luna?!!" Mikan thought._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-END OF CHAPTER 6-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Please review!!! weeee


	7. Why does it have to be like this?

Please enjoy the next chapter!!!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice…**

c

*********o*********

_Chapter 7- Why does it have to be like this?_

*************************o*************************

_Recap_

_As they reached home they both went in and had a smiling face._

"_Mikan… Where's Natsume? I thought you're with him?" Her Mom asked._

"_Mom….. He ditched me....." Mikan said as she smiled at Ruka._

"_Oh… I see…." Her Mom said as she was confused that she was still happy._

"_Well….. Why so happy then?"_

"_Ruka was incredible!!!" Mikan said as she explained what happened except the kissing thingy._

"_Well… I'm happy that you're also happy…" Her Mom said as she hugged Mikan._

_Mikan went to her room and changed her dress into pajamas._

_She looked at her phone and saw a message saying:_

_Hey who the heck are you!!? Huh! Are you stealing my babe away from me? Well never!!!!!!_

_-Luna_

"_Who the heck is Luna?!!" Mikan thought._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mikan went to her cute bed and thought about the person who replied to her using Natsume's phone.

"_Luna…… wahh!!! Who is she!! ….." _Mikan thought as she covered her face with her pillow.

She felt that her heart was being crushed and smashed into a million pieces. Her eyes began to form tears. It formed like a crystal shining in the dark. Her tears began to fall as she remembered what Natsume did to her.

_Every day yeah!_

_Taisetsu Nano_

_Every day yeah!_

_Suki desu!_

She looked at her phone and saw a message.

"_Hey little girl…… Sorry for what I did to you….. I'm very sorry….. Please reply back……………. – Natsume_

_~P.S. remember to reply back! I'll be waiting!!_

Mikan deleted the message and slept.

_The next morning…._

The sun was shining at the blue skies. The brunette haired girl is sleeping peacefully to her bed. She was dreaming of "Mr. Flower" but then someone interrupted her.

"Sweetie!! Wake up now!! Or else you're going to be late!!" Her mom said as she poked Mikan on her soft pink cheeks.

She gently got off the bed and went for a shower. After that, she wore her uniform and readied her self. She was in a bad mood…..

"Mikan, Sweetie…. Let's have a breakfast!!" Her mom said smiling at Mikan, but Mikan showed a cold face and didn't eat breakfast.

She went outside and walked for school. She looked lonely and has a cloud releasing drops of rain following her everywhere.

"Mikan-chan?" A familiar voice said as Mikan looked at the person coldly.

"Are you okay…." Ruka said looking worriedly on the cold Mikan.

"Y-yes…" Mikan replied coldly.

They reached school and saw her Pink limousine and there waits Eichi.

"Hime… Ermm…. Mikan-chan!!" Eichi said as he went in front of Mikan.

Mikan glared at Eichi for shouting the word "Hime".

"Mikan-chan….. I'm sorry…. I didn't mean to…. I was so worried…. By the way Ruka is going to be studying here!!" He said smiling at Mikan.

She was cheered up a little and didn't have any choice but to smile.

"Now that's the Mikan-chan I know!!" Eichi said as he smiled going to the limousine.

"I'll see you guys later!!" He said as he left.

"Let's go, Ruka-kun!" Mikan said and pulled Ruka.

"I'm glad that you're happy…." Ruka said as he smiled at Mikan.

They both walked to every classroom until they reach Mikan's classroom.

"So what class are you?" Mikan asked as she looked at Ruka.

"Onii-chan said I'm the same class as yours…." Ruka replied.

"Well…. The new student is here..." A man said looking at the two….

It was no other than….

Mr. Narumi….

"Ohayou, Narumi-sensei!!!!" Mikan said as she smiled at him.

"Why good morning to you too, Mikan. By the way, Ruka-kun.... Don't come in yet until I didn't give you the signal to go in, okay?"

"Hai!" Ruka replied as he saw a girl coming near them.

"Oh! Luna!! You're here too…. Well blah blah blah blah, okay?" He said as he also instructed the girl.

"_WHAT!!!!!! This girl is the Luna?!! Or maybe she only has the same name…." _Mikan screamed at her thoughts.

Mikan entered the room and said good morning to everyone cheerfully as she remembered what happened that night.

She sat beside the Raven Haired boy. Again, his manga is covering his face. Mikan looked at the window looking at the birds flying from the blue sky.

"Oi…. What are you looking at…?" Natsume said as he pushed Mikan making her fall.

Mikan ignored the thing he did and sat beside him. [Note: It's her proper seat.]

Mr. Narumi came in the classroom and smiled at everyone.

"Well…. Everyone we have two new students!! Please come in…." Mr. Narumi said as the two came in.

"Watashi wa Ruka Nogi desu….."

"Watashi wa Luna Koizumi desu!!!"

A fan club of Ruka formed and even boys liked him to be his friend.

"Ruka-kun you could seat beside Mikan-chan…." Mr. Narumi whispered as Ruka headed to his seat.

"Luna-chan you could seat beside Hotaru-chan… That girl in the third row…." Mr. Narumi whispered but Luna refused.

"Mr. Narumi…. I have hard time uh…. Breathing…. Can I seat at the back row…. So I could breathe fresh air…." Luna whispered back.

"Well…. Okay…." Mr. Narumi said as he looked at the girl heading at the back seat, seating beside Natsume Hyuuga.

"Who would like to be Luna's partner to guide her in school?" Mr. Narumi asked his students.

"Uh…. Mr. Narumi…. Can I pick my partner…?" Luna said as she begged Narumi.

"Well Of Course!"

"Can it be this guy" Luna said as she pointed Natsume.

"O-Of course!" Mr. Narumi said as he saw raining clouds above her head.

"Mikan-chan… You and Ruka-kun would be partners, Okay?" He said as Mikan nodded childishly.

"Okay!!!!!!! It's a free timeeeeee!!!!!" Mr. Narumi said as he left the classroom.

The class begun to be wild and some of them are eating and some are dancing, singing, drawing in air, flying, and more.

"Mikan-chan…. Do you like some?" Ruka said as he gave Mikan a lollipop.

Mikan nodded and saw the flavour, it was strawberry. Mikan gave an angelic smile at Ruka making him blush.

"Hello Natsume…. Long time no see…." Ruka said.

"You know him?" Mikan said as she looked at Ruka curiously.

"Yeah… Do you remember when I arrived at your home well…? Me and Natsume kind of got along….." Ruka explained.

"Yeah… I remember…." She said and looked away.

The two talked and Luna kept on hugging Natsume making Sumire Angry. Mikan felt she was out of place.

Mikan was so bored. She looked at everyone but all of them were all busy. She glanced at Hotaru and saw she was not busy.

"Hotaru!" She said as she went near her.

"What" Hotaru replied reading a book called "How to make an Idiot stay away from you"

"Being so lonely sucks you know…. It's so boring…." She said as she continues eating her lolly.

"…"

"It's really so boring…." Mikan said as she finished her lollipop.

In a blink of an eye class was finished. Mikan went to her locker and saw Mr. Narumi.

"Mikan-chan…. Could you put these boxes in the music room, please?" Mr. Narumi said showing the puppy eyes.

Mikan had no choice but to bring the boxes. She walked trough every classroom and didn't even concentrate on her walking. She didn't realized that she was about to walk to the stairs and fell.

"Ouch!" Mikan said as the things inside the box scattered.

A little emotionless boy went in front of her.

"Hey…." He said and looked at Mikan.

"Kawaii!!" Mikan said as she pinched the cute boy.

"What's your name?"

"Hijiri Youichi…" He said as he turned bigger.

"Eh?" Mikan said as she looked at the 13 years old boy.

"How the heck?" Mikan was speechless and still curious about it.

Youichi helped Mikan pick up the scattered papers and notebooks.

"Arigatou, Youichi!" Mikan said and smiled at the boy.

Mikan bought the boxes but Youichi refused and he carried it instead of Mikan.

"_Waah!! He's so cute!!" Mikan thought and blushed._

They reached the music room and Mikan was still blushing.

"Onee-chan, are you okay?" Youichi said as he looked at Mikan closer.

"H-hai…" She said as she blushed harder.

"Maybe one-chan needs warmth…" Youichi said as he hugged Mikan.

Mikan blushed hard and pinched Youichi's soft cheeks.

"Your so cute, Youichi!!" She said as she hugged Youichi back.

"Arigatou Gozaimashita, Youichi! You made me so happy today!" Mikan said as she pinched Youichi one more time.

"Your really so cute!!" Mikan said as they exited the Music room.

Youichi turned into a cute little boy and bid good bye to Mikan. Mikan skipped and went outside the school and saw Eichi waiting.

"Mikan-chan!! We were so worried!!" Eichi said as he let Mikan enter the limousine.

"I just went to the music room to deliver some boxes…" Mikan said.

They went home quickly and were on time for dinner.

"It's so much fun today!" Mikan said.

"That's good sweetie! How about you Ruka? Did you enjoy?" Her mom said.

"Yes!! It was so much fun Your Majesty..." Ruka said as he gives a smile.

"Oh…. You can call me Mrs. Sakura"

"There's a guest……" Izumi said as she let the person enter.

"Oh!! Natsume come in!!" Yuka said as she let the boy enter.

Natsume saw Mikan jaw dropped.

"WHY THE HECK ARE YOU HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Thank you Mrs. Sakura…." Natsume said as he sat in the couch.

Mikan stood up and dragged Natsume to her room.

"Why are you here!!" Mikan said angrily.

"To tell you I'm sorry…." Natsume said as he scratched his head.

"No!! I will not forgive you!! I was so tired waiting for you to come back from the rest room but then you ditched me… You should be ashamed!!" Mikan said as tears fall from her eyes.

"….."

"After that… You gave me a Sorry? Then sending me a message saying "why are you steeling my blah blah blah blah!! And who the heck is Luna!!?"

Mikan cried and cried and saw Natsume's speechless face.

"_How did she know about that!!?" Natsume thought._

Natsume's phone rang and he answered it, but then Mikan got it from him and made the call loud speaker.

"_Natsume!! Where are you!!! It's been 30 minutes!! I'm still here at the restaurant you know!!!" A girl said._

"_Hello!! Natsume!! Hello?" _

"Hello… What's your name? This is Natsume's sister…" Mikan said as she lied to the girl.

"_Luna Koizumi…. So can you please give it to your brother!!!!!!!?" Luna said._

"Give me my phone back you liar!!" Natsume said quietly.

Mikan gave the phone back and stared at Natsume who's busy talking to his phone.

"Get out of my house… NOW!!" Mikan said seriously and gave a glare at Natsume.

Natsume quickly exited the room and went downstairs.

"Mrs. Sakura…. I'll be going now…." Natsume said as he left.

"Oka-"Yuka said but Natsume quickly left.

Back to Mikan….

Mikan sat on her dark room still staring at the same place where Natsume stood up. Her tears were falling non stop and her face was so speechless.

Mikan looked like a lonely ghost in her room. She was so scary and her crying makes it even scarier. Someone knocked the door and entered the room.

"Sweetie…. Are you okay…" Yuka said as she carried Mikan and put her to her bed.

Mikan cried and tried to talk normally to her Mom.

"Ye-yes…. I'm okay…" Mikan said as she tried to look away.

Yuka was so worried about Mikan and she had no choice but to sing her a song.

konna ni no tooku e futari wa kiteshimatte ano koro no  
osanai kimi no hohoemi ni mou kaerenai ne  
kimi ga warau sekai de suki de  
soba ni itai sore dake wasurekaketa itami mou mune ni  
time goes by...  
toki no nagare wa futari o kaetteyuku keredo  
nakushita mono mo yume miru mono mo sono te o totte omoidasu yo  
itsumo kimi no soba de  
kanashii koto sae oboeteokitai kara kimi no chizu ni  
watashi o tame no peeji o nokoshiteoite ne  
mirai kara fukitsukeru kaze o  
kimi wa ano hi shinjita ashita wa motto takaku maiagare  
time goes by...  
toki ga sugitemo kitto kawareru mono ga aru no  
todokanai kara mitsuketai kara yume no tsubasa wo sagashi ni yuku  
soba ni ite ne  
zutto  
time goes by...  
toki no nagare wa futari o kaetteyuku keredo  
nakushita mono mo yume miru mono mo sono te o totte omoidasu yo  
(la la la la la la...)  
time goes by...  
toki ga sugitemo kitto kawareru mono ga aru no  
todokanai kara mitsuketai kara yume no tsubasa wo sagashi ni yuku  
soba ni iru yo  
zutto

[Title: Yume No Tsubasa By: Makino Yui]

Yuka saw Mikan and she was asleep. She kissed Mikan and turned off the lights.

"Good Night, Sweetie…. Sweet dreams…" She said as she exited the room.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I hope You enjoyeeeeedddd

Please review!!


End file.
